


"What's a blowjob?"

by anonorama



Category: Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Sex, Domestic, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Post-Canon, double decker couch sex am i right!!!!!!!!!, i guess?? it's not super addressed but, ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonorama/pseuds/anonorama
Summary: Emmet learns something new.





	"What's a blowjob?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago because there REALLY needs to be more emmetstyle smut and now that the sequel's out it looks like there's actually an audience for it :,,)
> 
> enjoy~

Evenings like this were the best part of their relationship. The skyline glowed dusky with twilight from the window, both contentedly satiated from whatever delicious meal Emmet had cooked up, relaxing and lounging on the plush double decker couch.

It was peaceful, the only noise being the muted sounds of the tv, their voices, soft and husky from comfort, and the distant murmur of traffic far below their apartment.

They'd turned on an old, D-list romcom that was airing on cable, and despite Emmet's flustered protests Lucy insisted on watching the whole way through (she knew Emmet had a small crush on one of the leading actors, and watching his reaction every time he came on screen was more entertaining than the movie itself).

Lucy nuzzled sleepily into Emmet's sweater, appreciating his soft squeaks of contentment, as she watched the main character passionately kiss her lover, as they crowded against the misty wall of the king-sized bathroom.

"What a cuck," she murmured against his chest. "His wife's literally downstairs right now."

Emmet laughed a little through the rising heat in his face as the kiss grew deeper and messier. "She can't be that oblivious."

"Mmm." Lucy felt Emmet's warmth against her, and the barely-perceptible shift of his hips told her that he was getting just a _little_ hot and bothered by the scene.

As the clothes were discarded, and the kisses travelled lower, Lucy contemplated for a moment. She'd never really talked to Emmet about his sexual history. She assumed he was a virgin, as he'd told her he'd "never taken someone before" and they both agreed to wait until they had actual intercourse for the first time -- making the event just as special as the two knew each other to be.

But Lucy (whose past relationships had hinged more-than-a-bit on sex) tended to grow hyper-aroused by Emmet simply being the way he _is_ , too cute and endearing to be allowed. So the sexual aspects of their relationship tended towards mutual masturbation sessions or rough grinding through clothes -- and once, nervous, gentle handjobs, and Lucy knew she'd never forget the sight of Emmet's face as she touched him, the image of him coming for the first time by her hand.

But.

There was something she'd never asked him about that, in retrospect, she didn't know why she'd never broached the subject. Maybe because Emmet was so innocent, so virginal, she almost felt bad voicing this thought.

As the film faded to vapid commercials, Lucy spoke up. "Emmet?"

"Mmm."

"Have you..." she hesitated a moment, admiring the goofy, contented look on his face, "...ever had a blowjob?"

He stirred a bit to raise his head from the cushions and looked curiously down at her. "What's a blowjob?"

"Oh my god." Lucy rose to her elbows, staring at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh my _god._ "

"What is it?!" Emmet was beginning to look frantic. "Did I do something wrong? I've never heard of that."

"Wow, dude." She exhaled, feeling understandably rather awkward considering this topic of discussion, but couldn't hold back a devilish grin. "I knew the Instructions were really strict about what they taught you and stuff, but I can't believe you've never even _heard_ of it."

"Heard about what?" Emmet said indignantly, frowning at her. "What's a blowjob? Why should I have one?"

"Oh, honey..." Lucy grinned up at him. "Boy, Bricksburg sex ed was _that_ bad, huh."

"Our s--" Emmet paled. "Lucy..."

"Y'know when we... you know... masturbate together?" Lucy said, trying not to show any embarrassment and make Emmet feel even more awkward. "And sometimes we touch each other?"

"Y-yeah..." Emmet winced a little, looking away. "It feels good."

"Hell yeah it does," Lucy affirmed, knowing that the Instructions scorned recreational sexual practices, and teaching Emmet to become more sex-positive was important to her. "Well, a blowjob would be like... if I did that to you... but with my mouth."

He stared back at his, a heavy blush rising in his face. "Y- your..."

"Yeah." She laid down on her back, rolling over to look at him upside-down. "I don't have one of those so I can't speak from personal experience, but I've heard it feels _amazing_."

She could see the gears in his mind turning as he processed this new bit of information: his initial shock, battling with latent, conditioned disgust, and hyperarousal as he visualized what the act would look and feel like. "That's..." He looked down at his hands nervously, tucking them into his sleeves, hoping that his growing arousal wasn't as noticeable as it felt. "Um."

The movie long abandoned in the background, Lucy pondered how to proceed with this. She knew Emmet would _never_ ask her straightfoward; he'd be far, far too shy to broach this subject. But after the film... their proximity... and she hadn't gotten off in a _while_... she was starting to feel just a little bit in the mood.

"I can give one to you," she said simply, looking up at into his big brown doe eyes. "If that's okay. I know we're holding off on the... _heavy_ stuff but if you're curious..." She smiled at his tongue clenched between his teeth, his quickening pulse. "I'd love to see how you look. While I'm giving you a blowjob. Kneeling between your legs, looking up at you, my lips on your d--"

"L-Lucy!" Emmet's voice was high and breathy, a clear sign of his growing interest. "G...gosh--"

"We've talked about this before," she said patiently, "you're allowed to swear."

"God," he breathed, the word sounding foreign and cumbersome on his tongue. "You don't have to if you don't want to -- um -- not even right now, just... anytime... I don't want to make you--"

"Emmet, babe," she purred, sitting up and resting her head against his shoulder, while one hand drifted down to caress his groin (eliciting a delicious yelp). "I want to. So much. Don't worry about me, I'll do it now, tomorrow, whenever, just for you. I just need to hear _you_ say you want it."

He was silent for a long moment moment before whispering, voice husky with want. "I... do. A lot. R...right now... f-frick, Lucy--"

"You're an adult," she said, kissing his neck. "You can say 'fuck'."

Her fingers dancing across his tented erection, the hot exhalations rustling the hair on the back of his neck, her tiny nips and kisses as she settled on the crook of his jaw -- it was a _lot_ for Emmet to take in, especially as his imagination leapt ahead of him and his dick started doing the thinking for him. He thought about Lucy's lips and tongue, how soft but aggressive they could be during make-out sessions, and the idea of those pink little lips, her eager tongue, the slickness and warmth of her mouth... on him... _there..._

"Please, Lucy," he gasped, gaze fixed on the dark pattern of the ceiling, as she left a trail of hungry kisses along the line of his jaw, "I feel-- so... intense... down there..."

She clicked her tongue chidingly, pulling his head down for a swift but aggressive kiss. "I bet you are, babe. Mmm, and I wanna make you feel _so_ good _so_ bad."

Emmet let out a soft whimper, his big eyes full of nervousness and dark with arousal, and after another gentle kiss she shifted her position so she was straddling him.

As soon as their hips bumped together, Emmet instinctively bucked his hips upward, much to his immense embarrassment. Lucy, on the contrary, found it very hot.

"You're so eager for me, Emmet," she purred into his skin, as her hips took up the motion and she started to grind back against him, "mm, god, I can feel you through your pants and you're so fucking hard for me... just thinking about the idea of my mouth on you, sucking you off, I bet it's something you've never even thought about before, huh?"

Her voice was breathless with exertion from pushing back and forth against him, and Emmet was a flushed, stuttering mess _already_ , looking close to faint.

"It's gonna be so warm, so tight, like nothing you've ever felt before, and babe, I'm gonna make you come so hard--"

 _Finally_ , Emmet decided to make a move back, and he found himself grabbing her by the hips to pull her closer and match his thrusts. "Please, Lucy, please, I n-need it..."

Her hands found his, and she pushed them back onto the cushions.

"Keep them here," she instructed, "until I tell you to move them. Understand?"

"Yes," Emmet whimpered, his hips still making tiny jolts against her.

Drawing back, without breaking their gaze, Lucy began to undo the catch of his pants, feeling the strain against the fabric, and pulled the zipper (as Emmet made noises akin to a small dog).

She felt the heat from his dick, straining so hard in his boxer briefs, and she felt the same strange thrill she always does at knowing it's because of _her._

"I'm gonna get between your legs," she said, struggling to keep her voice level amidst Emmet's sharp intake of breath. "And get your pants out of the way. Don't move your hands."

"Yes, Lucy," Emmet breathed in agreement, eyes never straying as he watched her climb off him, back off the couch, and settle on her knees on the floor, her thumbs resting on his hipbones before making the next move.

He didn't realize how ridiculous a face he must be making until Lucy grinned up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"O-oh--" _Well. Be honest._ "About how this is gonna feel. And kinda nervous. But also thinking about... your mouth... on my... y'know."

Lucy chuckled. "You're such a virgin."

Before Emmet could retort, her thumbs were tugging at the waistband of his pants, and his hips instinctively left the couch so she could pull the clothes out from under him.

His pants around his knees, underwear flimsy against his hardness and clearing showing the embarrassing wet spot already appearing, Emmet was starting to feel overwhelmed with emotions.

"Just keep watching me," Lucy said, and she leant in closer between his legs.

Before he knew it, she was mouthing him through the thin fabric, licking rough paths over the outline of his dick, and Emmet thought he really might have blacked out for a second.

"F...f... oh, _oh."_ Emmet said, unable to finish the word.

There she was, down there. Down _there._ With her eager, tempting, perfect mouth so, so close to his pounding hard-on. It was, without a doubt, the most torturous sexual arousal he'd ever experienced, and as she licked a long stripe across the fabric he couldn't bite back the loud moan from deep in his throat.

Pulling back, (no, no, stay there please,) and thumbing the underwear band, Lucy looked more that a bit smug. "Damn. I've never heard you make _that_ sound before. And, mmm," she tugged at the final garment, silently asking for his permission, "I'd love to hear it again."

He couldn't resist.

His hips shifted up, and Lucy pulled his underwear down and over his arousal, and--

" _Ohhhh,_ " he stuttered, the air cold against his dick, begging for immediate attention and it took all his strength to keep his hands back against the couch instead of down where he needed them. He felt it throbbing, felt Lucy's face so _close,_ and he couldn't look away from her dark gaze, eyeing him up in a predatory fashion.

She kneaded his hipbones, nails scraping paths across his waist that made him jump. He was so exposed, so vulnerable, and his head pounded with how very much he wanted this but--

"Lucy," he panted, unable to keep the nervous tremor from his voice. "Pl...please be gentle?"

She gave him a careful, even look, trying to read between the conflicting emotions in his expression. She knew that this sort of gratification was something he possibly hadn't even fathomed existed, and her about to give him this...

He was gonna come _so_ hard.

But.

"If it's too much for you," she said, pulling away and looking him right in the eye to emphasize her point, "or if it starts not being good at _any_ point, tell me to stop. And I will. I just want you to enjoy it, that's the whole point."

Looking slightly relieved, but still significantly terrified, Emmet nodded, forcing a swallow and a shaky smile.

"G...go ahead, then..."

 _God_ that face was gonna look cute watching her suck him off.

Lucy drew her fingernails across his inner thighs, causing him to sink deeper against the couch cushions, boneless in his lust. She slowly kneaded her way up his skin, keeping close to his throbbing, begging erection.

He looked so big from this angle, and Emmet's size was impressive to begin with. His heavy, throbbing cock, dripping with precum, shaking and begging for her lips--

Lucy moved closer, her hot exhalations ghosting over his cock, and she looked up at him, heavy-lidded, eyes dark with predatory lust.

Without breaking eye contact, she pressed her lips to his tip, and watched his face contort in sudden, sharp wracking pleasure as his body snapped into a hard thrust up against her cheek.

"F-- _god--"_

His hands almost left their perch beside him, but at the last second he restrained himself, and Lucy chuckled, his taste musky on her lips. "We're just getting started, babe."

She braced her slender hands against his upper thighs, and leaned forward to suckle at his slit, watching his eyes flutter closed and his chest heave with breath.

"Oh-- damn, that's good, oh it feels so good--"

Lucy led a trail of tiny kisses down his length before extending her tongue, and licking a long stripe up his underside from the base to tip. His skin quivered beneath her touch, violently reacting to this new strange pleasure, and his hips were struggling to keep from bucking up, searching for the warm, wet heat to bury itself into.

"Soon, baby, soon," she purred, dragging her lips across hot velvet flesh, her ears filled with the meaningless background babble of the televised movie and Emmet's heavy, labored breaths. A slick of stringy precum had gathered at his slit, and she dipped her tongue into it, tasting him, before taking the head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, and sucking.

 _"Oh,"_ Emmet gasped, eyes bugging, arms straining as his fists clenched tighter. "Lucy, _Lucy_ , oh my god, that feels so _good--"_

She sucked harder, lips straining around his cock, before pulling off with a _pop_ and grinning.

"How do you like that?"

Emmet was frazzled, nearly undone, trying to form a coherent thought in between the thick, cloyingly sweet pleasure and arousal clouding his brain.

"Please... do that... some more," he panted, trembling with the exertion of forcing himself to remain still. "I... I want..."

"Yeah?" Lucy lazily drew her tongue across the underside of his length, swirling under its head before delving into the slit, suckling as if it were the most delicious lollipop she'd ever consumed. "What do you want?"

His thoughts were vapor, his limbs were jell-o, _nothing_ existed but for Lucy and the hot wet heat enveloping his cock and it felt better than he ever could have believed something could feel.

"I w..." He flushed, breaking eye contact, staring down at his bare chest, the curve of his tummy as it met his hipbones. "I wanna... c... come in your mouth."

He tripped through the words, spitting them out before he could second guess them, and was immediately shocked that he actually _did_ manage to say them, quite possibly the filthiest thing Lucy had ever heard Emmet utter and she was _so proud_ and _so_ very turned-on.

"Oh, Emmet," she purred, resting her cheek against his thigh. "Absolutely you can. You want me to swallow it?"

From the complete and sudden drainage of color from his face Lucy almost would have thought she had asked to lay eggs in him-- something she was into, she wouldn't lie, but that was _a lot_ further out. And she couldn't deny his reactions were adorable, and very endearing.

"S...swallow..."

"Babe, we are gonna do this a _lot_ ," Lucy affirmed, before confidently lowering her head and going to town on him.

And from the muffled noises he was making, she was doing an _excellent job,_ but still...

"Y'can be ash lwoud ash y'wan," she tried to say, a bit muffled by the dick in her mouth, and she swallowed around him, lapped up a long strand of precum and repeated, "You can be as loud as you want."

He looked mortified, but nodded shakily, and she looked critically over his hands.

"And you can hold on to my hair, if you want. Just don't pull _that_ hard."

He did so immediately, desperate for something, anything to hold onto and ground himself to reality, and he tangled his fingers into her long, dark locks.

Lucy once again started sucking-- long, deep strokes across velvet hot flesh, taking him as deep as she could, guided by his feather-light touch upon her head, nervous, so nervous, but she was going to make him feel good, dammit--

She pushed to the hilt, her lips stretching around his adequate girth, and hummed, deep in her throat, and felt his body wrack with spasms, his hips jolt up aggressively into her, and she heard him, mewling and whimpering and whining in such a high, breathy tone that she'd never heard from him before-- begging and pleading.

Humming again, curling her tongue around the shaft, she felt him buck again, and he was babbling, and she knew he was close, so close.

One, two, three more deep hums and bobs and suddenly, aggressively, all at once his grip tightened and his hips jolted and he was _coming._

Hot, stringy spurts that she eagerly swallowed, and he kept coming, and she did her best to lengthen his orgasm as much as she could.

Finally she pulled away, licking her lips, the taste of his cum heavy and musky on her tongue and staring adoringly into his weary, orgasm-dazed eyes.

"Didja like that?" she teased, curling up closer to him, and he sighed happily, the most satisfied sound he had ever heard.

"I'm kinda second guessing our chastity plan now."

"Oh, babe, this is just the metaphorical tip of the iceberg." If only he knew what he had in store. But everything had been a lot for Lucy up to this point, Emmet didn't realize how arousing he was with his ignorance and innocence and giving oral always got her worked up, and she was just a bit horny, and found herself subconsciously grinding against him, but Emmet noticed.

"Are you..." he looked shocked. "I, um, wow. You're actually a-aroused, just because of me?"

"Fuck, Emmet, I've _been_ like this all evening because of you." And suddenly, a thought crossed her mind that she hadn't realized, and she hoped it wasn't selfish, but she did very much want to see if he was interested. "You know you can do that to me too, right?"

She should win an award for how many times she's blown his mind tonight.

"I...I _can?_ " He nearly leapt to his feet. "Oh, my _god_ Lucy _WHY_ didn't you tell me, I woulda done that first, I can't believe this, are you-- can we do that? Now?"

"You want to?" she said, hardly daring to get her hopes up, and he grabbed her hands, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm going to do whatever I can to make you feel good," Emmet said, and she had a feeling tonight was going to go pretty well after all.


End file.
